


peace

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Love, M/M, The Joker - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, Xiaoyang, kiss, movie, nct - Freeform, yangyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: xiaojun & yangyang cuddling in bed!





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile! Sorry for any mistakes

peace 

 

“what’re you looking at?” xiaojun asked without glancing away from the movie that was playing on their large computer screen. it sat atop a desk in their room. they were both cuddling on yangyang’s bottom bunk of their shared bed. he’d felt yangyang’s eyes on him for awhile through his peripheral & finally decided to call him out on it after he began losing focus on the film. “the most beautiful boy in the world” answered yangyang in a firm, soft tone without any hesitation. xiaojun turned his head with a neural expression to look at the other boy, expecting a playful smirk. despite the rooms dim lighting he clearly made out yangyang’s smile to be completely tender & sincere. that helped xiaojun’s quick wit to analyze their situation greatly because he knew yangyang wasn’t in a teasing mood at the moment. once that was speedily noted, xiaojun let a faint smile grace his own face while reaching a hand out to affectionately boop yangyang’s nose. “well I’m looking at the cutest boy in the world” xiaojun quirked in a tone that matched their atmosphere in the moment. yangyang’s expression turned slightly mischievous, “I guess I’m a mirror then” he stated seriously. xiaojun looked at his face & couldn’t stop himself from giggling. “you’re so dumb” xiaojun said while beaming, eyes crinkling in amusement as he stared at the other boy. “I love you.” was the unexpected reply he received as his laughter subsided. xiaojun’s smile morphed into something more somber, “I love you too” he answered as he went in to bury his face in yangyang’s neck with his arms wrapping around his shoulders. he felt hands pull him closer by the waist & lips pressed against the top of his head quiet along with a quiet sigh. xiaojun broke their serene, silent snuggling after about 30 seconds “you’ve been really sappy lately” he chided with a nuzzle. yangyang tightened his hold in response “don’t act like you don’t like it” he scoffed. “but I don’t” xiaojun started & felt yangyang tense, “I love it...just like I love you” he finished feeling his boyfriend instantly relax. “and here I thought I was the only one with the jokes” laughed yangyang as he began inching his way to hover over xiaojun. “you clearly aren’t” quipped the boy beneath him. “yea I’m not, I’m glad I have my very own harley quinn.” xiaojun rolled his eyes, “okay joker, slow down there.” xiaojun got a forehead peck in retaliation, “anything for you baby boy.” yangyang wasn’t surprised when xiaojun initiated a kiss, he knew calling him baby made his boyfriends heart weak. they separated shortly after & yangyang buried his face in the juncture of xiaojun’s neck & shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. “the movie’s over” he heard xiaojun announce but he didn’t care. “let’s stay like this for awhile” murmured yangyang without moving from his current position. “okay” xiaojun said in a whisper before turning his head to plant a feathery kiss against yangyang’s ear. both boys felt at peace, holding each other close in the comfort of their arms, & their room.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
